voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
04242090 EOD A-Whiskey
490 KF and AY AY: I'm glad you decided to stop by. KF: The measures you have for entry are like old travel safety installations for commercial airline flights. AY: Well I do have to be extra sure that whoever's coming in for business isn't about to dismantle such an important operation. KF: I'm going to guess you exempt me from the procedure because you personally know me and my intent? AY: That and, well, I consider you my friend. Even if the feeling isn't totally mutual. KF: Hmph. AY: To the point, I assume you made it all the way back here to respond more about my inquiry? KF: Yes, you want my help with what exactly? AY: Normally I'd have ground troops handle it, and if they can't more elite troops with special training and personal techniques, and if that fails then I usually handle it. So considering that I need to handle this job and even then ask for help from someone at such a higher tier you can imagine it's important. KF: Yes I can and I already knew how your chain of command works. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here with the intent to ask further; what is this about? AY: I want you to help me in reconnaissance, as no one has been able to locate this POI thus far. From what I can imagine this person and their immediate concerning forces are expecting spooks and people who look like they're showing force. I can only imagine that since this is the case they've been avoiding me and my organization. But you could make this work. All I need is a photo confirming a face from them and it's been harder than you'd believe it to be. KF: Why get me for this? You couldn't get a subordinate to do this undercover just as easily? AY: Well there's a few reasons. First being that you'd pull it off successfully. Orbital and aerial services don't account for accurate photos, just, the point is that anything I send out scare them away. Walkers, drones, people, automated cars, strike teams, everything. You're and ordinary looking person who could blend in with your AE86 and your attire, all while you hide yours skills until needed and even wear a sneaking suit under your clothing. If people aren't confused as to how out of place you are then they'd turn a blind eye. That, and maybe you'll get some answers by the end, who knows. I get the feeling you might, as valid as having a feeling ever was in the realm of facts. KF: I think I understand now. AY: Will you help me? Ren told me a few weeks ago that she asked for your help in something personal and you did more than just help her. I could see the emotion she held back as she said it, she didn't go too far into detail but I believed her. It's been a stressful month and I've been building up the ability to ask you this for a week. KF: Yeah, I can help you. Please don't make yourself look incompetent in front of any of your employees. AY: That's another thing, being responsible. KF: When I first met you I didn't think you were capable of that. AY: I want to ask from somebody that's close enough to know me for that long but also, I guess, well, I get the feeling you don't like me very much. KF: I wouldn't say that's fitting of describing how I feel. AY: Would you say I've changed? For the better, specifically. KF: Let me think about that. For now let's finish the job at hand. Where did you say this person of interest was? AY: Somewhere here in California, with the time I did have my organization and I have managed to tighten the effective area to somewhere slightly north luckily, but not as north as the Fresno area. I still don't know the reason why this person and who they represent are so close and have been remaining here but with every day passed I fear our time window narrows. KF: What makes you think they're still here? AY: Whoever this person is they have serious backup, the kind that gives my troops enough resistance to cause a firefight. Their troops have been spotted trying to recon the city themselves and I think they're trying to get me simultaneously, that's also why with every failed attempt at tracking this person down they never took that as a threat and left. They're fighting back, but I have the advantage that I can stay in here far from the public and this person has to always be on the move. I'm sure with my publicity my existence is not what they're after, but my termination. KF: So we drive around until you can point out what this mercenary force looks like to me, then you want me to track them and get photo evidence of their leader's identity? AY: I don't know if my target is their leader but yes. KF: I have two problems. First is that I'd have to have you in the trunk if you want to maintain this undercover non-threatening facade for me. The second is that you better hope some street punk doesn't see my car and want to race me. AY: I can handle the first one, and I think the second one you can handle with your scary stern face of yours. KF: Let's go, then. ---- AY: There's one! KF: Keep your head down. : KF slows the AE86 down and pulls over to a curb one block away from a white Terradyne Gurkha LAPV KF: A white LAPV? AY: You know, it reminded me of the Foundation at first. When ground troops sent back their accounts and when they handed back failed photo attempts I couldn't help but think their uniforms and vehicles had the same likeliness. KF: The Foundation was dismantled nearly a year ago, I made sure of that. This either is a mock or something attempting to reform them from their ashes, if you have any evidence of their business also being similar that is. AY: Wait, that was you? KF: I see what you mean. Ashen grey fatigues with their gear being a typical black. Do you have any idea what your target looks like? AY: The easiest way to distinguish him is that he seems to be the only one not in combat attire but also in these LAPVs, otherwise I can only tell you he's a white male on the older side. Relatively average build and seems to be well dressed always. KF: Well dressed how? AY: Not like black tie kind of well dressed, like formal event but usually without the suit coat. As you can tell this time of year it's starting to get really hot again. Speaking of don't you get really hot in all of that gear and clothing? KF: Maybe I'll answer that question for you later tonight, for now I should focus on the task at hand. AY: Maybe we'll get lucky and he'll be in this particular LAPV. KF: I can only hope my luck stretches that far, it's pulled through for me a couple times recently. : KF stares at the LAPV intently, shifting her focus downward when the personnel around the vehicle could be looking in KF and AY's direction. AY peeks between the seats occasionally from the truck when she notices KF looking out the AE86. Both wait for some time for the LAPV to make a move, both building tension in the wait as their presence so close to the LAPV seems more suspicious by the minute KF: We can't stay here undetected for much longer. By now some of the personnel might have pick up on the fact of our stationary position being for some time. : All personnel seem to have entered the LAPV by this point AY: What do you think we should do? KF: What are usually your orders or protocol for something like this? AY: Find a different target, because relocating would be even more suspicious. KF: Normally I'd agree, not even going to question the matter that there's enough of these specific vehicles around the city to move on to another to, but I get the feeling we should tail this one. AY: Why? KF: I've noticed how these people have avoided opening the back door on the LAPV and only the ones on the right. If they open a left door they'll have whoever's exiting in the street itself, but if they open the rear door that must mean- AY: They must know we're watching them! : The LAPV burns out for a second and then springs forth, accelerating away from the AE86 AY: They're getting awa- : AY is cut off as KF accelerates the AE86 fast behind the LAPV, knocking AY off her balance being in the trunk without a seat KF: They won't get far. : The LAPV takes a sharp left turn at an intersection with the lights turning red. Just before the traffic on the perpendicular street can get up to speed KF brakes and shifts the weight of the AE86, drifting through the adjacent traffic coming near inches from touching any car. KF shifts gears promptly and follows suit almost right behind the LAPV AY: Holy shit! KF: All the armor on a LAPV drags it down, although I don't doubt you've turbo tuned all of yours and can drift in them anyways that does make you the exception. AY: You, you were this close from crashing into all of those people! : AY makes a gesture with her fingers of creating an inch gap KF: As opposed to crashing into anyone or anything to begin with, like you. AY: Not everyone can be as good as- KF: They think driving into Hollywood Hills is going to slow me down? AY: There's more behind us. KF: They won't even get so close as to pit maneuver me! : The LAPV charges uphill on the winding roads of Hollywood Hills and the AE86 follows close by, eventually close enough to touch the LAPV's bumper. Pursuers maintain a distance behind the AE86 KF: Unlike most AE86 Trueno cars mine is unstoppable! AY: What did you do with this car to beat me in a McLaren P1 anyways? KF: I can't tell you that, even telling you that the engine in it now is a modified 2JZ would be too much. : KF winks at AY AY: 2JZ, how the hell? What did you do to it to go- : The speedometer reads 270 kph AY: What the fuck! : At this moment one of the pursuing LAPVs begins to fire at the AE86. AY turns around to see one of them is a pickup variant with a Browning M2A1 mounted on the roof AY: Damn it they have one of the .50 cal trucks, they'll tear your car up to shreds! KF: I didn't want to have to do this, since I don't like to rely on her. : The M2A1 gunner starts to miss their shots slightly, then starts to miss their shots drastically, even so much as somehow hitting the front passenger of the LAPV the AE86 is chasing therefor killing them instantly AY: What just happened? KF: But instead use her to my advantage! : Sweet Dreams Requiem comes from behind the AE86 and towards the chased LAPV, first passing into the AE86 SDR: I stole the pickup driver's eyesight! : The pickup LAPV swerves aside and crashes into the mountain side, compromising one other LAPV as it crashes into the pickup LAPV AY: There's still a couple more behind us, Kari. KF: All I need is to be this close to the one in front of us. : KF drives the AE86 to the right side of the chased LAPV as the car chase goes from the Hills and into the open mountain roads, driving the AE86 halfway onto the dirt KF: Watch if they start shooting at us, shoot at the ones behind us once we get out. AY: Wait, get out when? : SDR flies out towards the chased LAPV and claps her hands together, then turns her hands sideways. Suddenly the chased LAPV's wheels dig into the road and it is rendered immobile KF: Right now! AY: What did you even do? : KF drifts the AE86 180 degrees to around the front of the immobile LAPV and brakes fully. KF and AY get out and KF recalls her AE86 away. AY: How do you even do that? I'll admit that's really useful for so many reasons. KF: Stay focused. Don't use Atomic unless you need to, our target must be within if they've called this much backup. : The pursuing LAPVs drive up to the rear of the immobile LAPV and the personnel within exit their vehicles and swarm around KF and AY AY: Alright, let's do thi- : KF stops time with SDR and has her pass into the interior of the immobile LAPV's engine to destroy it from the inside. KF resumes time by having SDR lethally swipe down into a unit directly targeting AY AY: Wait, what? Damn it! : AY runs to take cover behind the now inoperable LAPV as the armed personnel scatter about trying to target KF. AY takes out one of her rifles to return fire from cover AY: You could have warned me! : KF rolls around dodging CQB attacks and shifts from cover to cover to avoid sustained direct fire, all while taking shots with her revolver when opportune AY: You'd get along with Wohn Jick. : KF reconvenes with AY behind one of the parked LAPVs KF: Did you notice anyone getting out from the truck we were tailing? AY: No, whoever's in there must be trying to get the truck away. It would be too risky to evacuate someone in this kind of firefight. KF: The engine in it is destroyed, but they don't know that. It must be why no one's thought to exit yet. AY: Wait, how? KF: Maybe I'll tell you later, but for now we need to make sure this is the only trouble we're gonna get! : Personnel approaching KF and AY are blown off their feet as SDR sends a gust of wind their way, then SDR poses pointing to the skies as the then sunny afternoon shifts into a booming thunderstorm KF: That should complicate any incoming reinforcements. AY: Who even are you? KF: I...am glad to be on your side. : KF smiles slightly AY: I should be the one saying that. KF: Let's advance to the target! : AY and KF fight off the rest of the backup personnel that followed them with Atomic and Sweet Dreams Requiem doing most of the work together. With oncoming traffic blocked by the parked LAPVs behind them or rerouting in front of them KF and AY approach the inoperable LAPV. SDR rips the driver side door off and throws the personnel aside. A slight buzz is heard as if in an instant the back door is open and all but one person lay dead within AY: Did you hear that? KF: Nevermind it, but whoever that target is in the vehicle must be scared or confused. AY: At this point it's certain, he's in there! KF: Make any sudden movements and you'll regret it! : With no muzzle flash in sight AY is struck by a single shot to the chest very close to her heart KF: Verdammt! (Damn it!) : Before AY's body can hit the ground the world around KF explodes into a cosmic void, all movements being animated and drawn out. KF: Let us not remember what times we could have had, Aki, but let me invite you to look forward to what will be. SDR: Do you think it'll work? KF: I've never had us do something like this, so we can only hope. SDR, erase the last ten seconds! : KF's world returns to the stormy surroundings of the dark evening on the mountain road. Next to her is AY standing alive and well, the sound of a sidearm dropping to the floor of the LAPV is heard in front of them both. KF: Zeit setzt seiner Fortschreiten fort. (Time continues its progression.) AY: There it was again, that buzzing sound. SDR: That's a relief. AY: Huh? KF: You, in there, I told you you'd regret it! : SDR throws the target out of the open back door and far past KF and AY KF: Do you need him in any way other than a photo? AY: What do you mean? KF: Dead, alive, captured, that kind of thing. AY: A photo of him alive, I don't care if you kill him. : KF leans in to whisper in AY's ear KF: I'm not going to kill him, I just wanted to say that out loud for what happens next. : SDR rushes towards the target and holds him in place, takes his photo with KF's phone, and then throws him up against one of the parked LAPVs launching a volley of punches at him with her cry of "イラ" (Ira) on every hit. The last punch knocks him out as he's launched into the LAPV as he and the vehicle are launched off of the road AY: H-holy shit, are you sure he isn't dead? KF: If he is then it doesn't matter, I just didn't plan on killing him. SDR: You might want to take a look at the photo. KF: N-no way. : The picture depicts an older man with longer hair, glasses, and near orange hazel eyes KF: I'm going to need a copy of this, this man, he- AY: What, he what? KF: Looks coincidentally close to someone I've made enemies with. In a different dimension. AY: Okay, hold on. You changed the weather, you instantly stopped a moving vehicle, you "stole" someone's eyesight, and now you can hop dimensions? KF: I can do a lot more than that. AY: Can you make it stop thunderstorming for one? KF: Certainly. : The weather seems to clear up the moment KF agrees to AY's request and SDR winks at AY AY: Thank you. KF: Maybe we should head back into the city, I can show you what else SDR helps me with. I've already sent you a copy of the photo to your phone. AY: Just now? KF: Yeah. AY: Ren was right, you really do help tremendously and amaze the person you're helping at the same time. KF: About your question earlier, you asking if I thought you were responsible. AY: Uh, yeah, what about it? KF: You indeed have come a long way, but I think you've got some distance to cover still. : KF brings forth the AE86 and the two get in KF: Let's go, come on! AY: Oh, you. : The two drive back towards AY's house in the Hills, both SDR and KF agree not to tell AY not about time erasure but about what happened in either instance where time was erased that day : end Category:Bypassed Files